


how vain the waiting

by fraught



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraught/pseuds/fraught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survive the Twins any way you can (you will have to try).</p>
            </blockquote>





	how vain the waiting

"You're sweet, Roslin," her girlcousins said, with the expression one would give a loyal hound: endeared and pitying. Roslin cried sometimes, when the oldest dogs disappeared. The kindest of her cousins comforted her with explanations of "perhaps they've wandered off," as if she'd not seen the offal the river spat onto it's banks.

Ugliness was unavoidable at the Twins. Yet Roslin couldn't accustom herself to it, her father's indifference and her relations' pettiness a constant weight. She learned to take refuge in the details: the currents of the Trident, the birds flying past the Water Tower, voices in another room.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick character drabble I wrote while fiddling with an idea for a larger fic featuring Roslin Frey, girl detective.


End file.
